


Mr. Manager

by jellodonut



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellodonut/pseuds/jellodonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is curious. His manager decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Manager

**Author's Note:**

> There is slight non-con! Very slight since Nino enjoys it like in shameless porno plots. This is pure PWP with Nino and his manager.

“I wonder how it’ll feel like to be fucked…” Nino unconsciously voiced out his thoughts when a gay porn site popped up on his lap top screen. His eyes lingered on the ad longer than he expected, watching the loop of two men having sex. “Maybe it’ll feel good.”

 

The more he thought about it, the tighter his pants felt. It wasn’t until Nino looked down and saw a bulge did he yelped and clicked cancel on the ad swiftly. “Shit.”

 

“Ahem.”

 

“Wha! Holy- you scared me!” Nino turned around to meet the person behind him.

 

“Ninomiya san, how many times do I have to repeat myself? You need to lock your green room door whenever you are doing personal things.” Manager-san scolded the idol while walking back to the door to lock it himself.

 

At this point, Nino was embarrassed as he was trying to figure out if his manager had heard what he said just moments ago. Covering the bulge in his pants with his hands, Nino tried to fake a nervous chuckle. “I’ll be more careful next time.”

 

“Now that the door is locked, why don’t we settle that little problem of yours?” Manager-san sat right behind Nino, reaching his hand in front to palm the bulge between the idol’s legs.

 

“Ah! Wha- !?” Nino yelped in surprise. He didn’t even know when his manager had sat behind him. “Wha- what are you  
doing!?”

 

“I heard what you were saying just now. I even saw you getting hard from looking at that ad. Don’t you want to know how it’ll feel like to get fucked by a man? To be dominated by someone bigger and stronger than you?” Manager-san breathed down on Nino’s neck as he started to caress the bulge with one hand, while reaching his other hand inside the idol’s shirt with his other.

 

“D-don’t joke around me!” Nino wanted to push the older man away, but the pleasure he was feeling from being touched was overpowering his mind. Just when he got his hand on the manager’s, the older man reached into his pants and grabbed onto his hardening length. “Ah! D-don’t… Uh ah~”

 

“You know you like it.” The manager smirked as he pushed the idol down on the carpeted floor in one swift move, then towering over the small body. Just when Nino yelped in surprise, the manager bent his head down and shoved his fat tongue into the opened mouth. He swirled his tongue all over the idol’s mouth, sucking and licking greedily.

 

Nino was at lost. He felt like that big tongue was eating his face, but at the same time he found it so enjoyable. Before he knew it, his own tongue was responding back unconsciously.

 

After the long French kiss, the middle aged manager left the idol in a daze while he pulled Nino’s pants and underwear down. He grabbed onto Nino’s small ankles and bent them upwards to form an embarrassing M shape, revealing everything in plain sight.

 

“Oh my. What a cute little ass you have.” The old man commented as he dipped his fat finger with the nearby lotion before using that finger to poke at the hole in front of him. “And this virgin hole of yours… I cannot wait until I shove my dirty cock inside.”

 

“S-stop! Let go of m-me!” Nino tried to struggle, but his manager’s finger was too distracting. His cock twitched uncontrollably as every second pass. The pleasure he felt due to that finger at his ass has left him at loss, but at the same time, he wanted more.

 

“I only poked at it, and your hole is already twitching and gaping.” The old man smirked as he inserted his fat digit inside, successfully making the idol yelp in surprise.

 

As the fat finger explored the tight heat, Nino felt his lower half squirming. His mind was in a daze of everything else, except for that sinful finger up in his ass. The intrusion was foreign at first, but he quickly got used to it. What Nino found surprising was, he was even hoping for more. He wanted more to fill up his ass.

 

As if knowing about it, the middle-aged manager inserted a second finger inside the idol. “You like this, don’t you? I’m only finger fucking you, and you’re already enjoying it.” The manager smirked as he scissors his fingers inside Nino’s ass, occasionally hooking them to tease the idol.

 

“Ah~ N-no… that’s no it…” Nino tried to deny it, but the moans he kept on spilling out gave him away. He didn’t even understand why things got to this point. He was supposed to be relaxing in his green room after a long day at work. All it took was one mindless comment, and here he was, moaning on the floor with now three of his manager’s fingers up in his ass. 

 

The middle-aged man began to jerk Nino off as he continued his finger fucking motion, until he could sense that Nino’s whole body trembled heavily. Seeing as the idol was close to orgasm, he purposely rammed his fingers harder and faster, until Nino squealed uncontrollably before he cummed.

 

“Look at you, cumming from just my fingers.” The middle-aged man savoured every expression on Nino’s post orgasm face. He had always wanted fuck the idol he worked for, always wanted to dominate this snarky brat. “How are you going to control yourself when I ram my dick in you?”

 

Too caught up in the pleasure of orgasm, Nino did not hear the sound of his manager taking off his pants and boxers. He was still panting when he felt his legs getting pulled apart again. When he finally looked, all he could see was his manager placing his big fat dick right at his entrance.

 

The manager poked his throbbing hard rod at the gaping hole, enjoying the twitching reaction. At this point, Nino couldn’t find his voice to resist. Somewhere in his mind, he wanted to know how it’d feel to have a dick ram inside him.

 

“Look at you. You want this don’t you?” The middle aged man smirked as he slowly pushed the tip of his cock forward, making Nino gasp. “Savor this moment Nino, for when my filthy dick takes your virginity. After this, you will not be able to go back. All you will crave is having dicks inside of your ass.”

 

“AH!” Nino screamed when he felt his manager pushed his entire length inside. The burning pain was there, but so was the pleasure. He feels so full right now, of this old man’s dick.

 

“As expected, your virgin hole is so tight.” The manager sighed in pleasure as he captured Nino’s mouth once again, eating his face as he slowly began to move in and out. Slowly but surely, he can see Nino getting hard again from pleasure.

 

“How does it feel? Your first dick?” The old man smirked as he increased his speed, slamming his cock into the tight sensation as the idol mewed uncontrollably in pleasure under him. He then reached his hand forward to pump Nino’s cock in sync with his thrusts, driving the younger man crazy. “You like having my big cock fuck into you right? You love being fucked!”

 

“Y-yes… Uh! Ah~ It feels… better than I thought! Ah~” Nino moaned as he wrapped his hands around the slightly overweight man’s neck to get more intimacy. He never thought it would feel this good having another man’s big hard rod thrust into him. It feels so good to be fucked. “It feels… s-so good! Ah! F-faster!”

 

“Say it! Say how much you love being fucked by my dick!” The manager smirked as he suddenly lifted the idols’ body and turned him around, changing their positions with his dick still inside.

 

“Ah! Uh~” Nino gasped and screamed at this sudden movement, his cock now fully hard even though he just cummed not long ago. The manager continued to increase his thrusting speed, making loud slapping noises that echo in the small green room. “I love it… I love being fucked by your dick! Ahha~ Ah…”

 

Hearing those lewd words, the manager happily fucks into the younger man harder, snapping his hips towards Nino frantically. “Ah… Nino chan, your ass is made for this. Feels so good fucking you!”

 

Nino doesn’t know if it is because he hadn’t had sex for while, or if this is just heat in the moment, but it feels too good. It feels way better than any sex he’s had with any women before. He just wants to drown in this pleasure forever.

 

Not long after, Nino tensed as he felt a wave of pleasure coming. He shivered as he moaned louder than he had, legs trembling and toes curling while he shot out a second load of cum today. He dropped his upper body on the floor as he tried to manage this overpowering sensation that ripples across his entire body. This was the best orgasm he’s ever had.

 

“Heh. Looking at you, cumming from your first anal experience. This says a lot.” The old man laughed a little as he continued to fuck into the limp idol. A few minutes later, the manager could feel his orgasm reaching as he thrusts harder and faster. “Since you’ve been such a good boy, I’ll give you a reward.”

 

“Your first internal cumshot! Take it all!” The manager snaps his hips a few more times before he shot his thick load of cum inside the still shivering idol, making Nino gasp as the younger man felt a sticky load shot inside of him.

 

The middle aged man pulled his dick out and observed as his cum slowly ooze out of Nino’s gaping hole.

 

“How was this? Did I satisfy your curiosity?” The manager asked as he cleaned and dressed himself.

 

“Y-yes… Thank you.” Nino panted as he lied on the floor unmoving. The moment their eyes met, they both knew it would not just end after one time.


End file.
